Progeny
by Ausiewanab
Summary: WIP: Someone Gibbs knows from the past comes back to haunt him while working on a new case. Chapter 2 added!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Progeny

Spoilers: As of right now, not really anything of importance, but lets just say it's up to date with the current aired episodes. 

Rating: PG-PG-13ish. Nothing out of the ordinary, and if there is, I'll let you know ahead of times.

Disc: I don't own NCIS, but I do own the idea for the story and my new character(s). 

Author: Kara E.

Summary: Someone Gibbs knows from the past comes back to haunt him while working on a new case. 

Must be noted, this is a work in progress.

Progeny

"How would I know, Tony? I don't watch NASCAR racing."

"Well, you don't know what you are missing Kate."

"Grab your gear," Special Agent Jethro Gibbs announced as he walked through the bullpen, which interrupted the conversation that his two agents were having. 

"Where are we going, Boss?" Tony Dinozzo asked eagerly.

Gibbs walked over to his computer, punched in a few buttons, then turned and walked towards the flat screen TV which projected a heavily business populated area of DC. "To here," he said as he pointed to an intersection, "Eagle Springs Shopping Center."

"A shopping center?" Kate Todd asked in a puzzled tone. She was use to going to the random forests around DC, or even to Norfolk, but going to a shopping center was a new location for a murder involving NCIS.

"Yeah, a shopping center, it seems that a Naval Petty Officer was found dead inside one of the retail stores." 

In less than 30 minutes, the three agents were stepping out of their NCIS vehicle and into the police filled parking lot.  As Tony looked at the store where the incident happened, he grinned. "Marmaxx, I love Marmaxx!" he announced. 

Kate looked at her fellow agent and said, "I never pegged you as a Marmaxx shopper."

As they walked up to the sidewalk and under the yellow police tape, Tony replied, "You can get all the best stuff here. Clothing, shoes, you name it, they got it," he said as he grinned. 

The three agents opened up the glass doors and walked into the semi dark, clothing filled building. She then saw a tall auburn haired woman, who from the back looked young. She wore a dark pantsuit and without looking up from the paper she was reading, she barked out orders to the uniforms around her. Kate then glanced towards Gibbs, who had obviously noticed her and watched as he asked, "What do we have?"

The auburn haired woman turned around while continually looking down at her notebook, jotting down notes. She stepped aside revealing two dead bodies, one female, and the other male, who was being examined by the NCIS Medical Examiner.  "Two victims, one male Naval Officer," She read while walking around to the male's body and pointed to it, "the other is a civilian female. Both victims of a gunshot wound." 

The long auburn haired woman looked up from her notes and right into Gibbs' eyes. She then smirked and shook her head. "Of all the NCIS people here, you had to come," she said as she rolled her eyes. 

Gibbs glared at her and said, "Sam."

She then smiled a familiar smirk and looked at the clueless agents. "Pardon me," she said. "I'm Detective Samantha Gibbs," she said as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a black wallet like object, "DCPD." Kate and Tony simply turned their heads and stared at each other in disbelief. 

"Sam, care to step outside for a moment?" Gibbs asked the female detective.

"Sure." She said as she motioned for another uniformed police officer to take her place. Gibbs looked at his agents and ordered, "Kate, photos, Dinozzo, measurements and sketches." He then followed the auburn detective outside the building. 

When the two reached the outside doors, Samantha stopped and stared into the same blue eyes that she had. "What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?"

"So Kate, who do you think she is?" Tony asked as he began to take measurements of the crime scene. 

"She's obviously an ex-wife." 

"I don't know, Kate." Tony said as he walked behind the kneeling medical examiner. "Did you see her eyes?"

"No I did not see her eyes. I don't see how it was possible considering how dark it is in here. But I did see the way Gibbs reacted when he saw her." Kate said as she snapped another picture.

"She's probably his sister." Tony replied.

"You are both wrong," Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard said from his kneeling position next to the female civilian. "Samantha is Gibbs' daughter."

"When did you become a detective?" Gibbs questioned his daughter. 

"Six months ago." She replied.

"Ah," Gibbs said as he smirked. "So in other words, this is your first case alone."

"Good guess, which means you are not," she said emphasizing not, "going to take control of the investigation." 

"Funny, that's a dead naval officer in there, which makes it my jurisdiction."

"Yeah, well that's a dead civilian in there, which makes it my jurisdiction." She said mocking him. 

"You mean to tell me that Gibbs'" Tony paused to gather himself, "reproduced?" He tried to control his shuttering. 

"She's his only daughter, product of his first marriage." Ducky replied as he continued to work. 

"How about you work with my team?" Gibbs' asked his daughter.

"No. How about 'we,'" she said as she pointed to herself and her dad, "Share the case and control of it."

"No deal."

"The last time I saw her was when she was eight and came to work for the day with Jethro." Ducky explained. "It's a shame that her mom gained full custody of her." He said as he poked the liver thermometer into the Petty Officers body.

"Fine," she said as she reached into her suit jacket and pulled out a small cell phone. "I'll just call the police chief and let him know that the NCIS agent in charge is not cooperating in a civilian case." She said as she pushed a button on her phone and turned around and walked towards the parking lot. "Police Chief Anderson? Hi it's Sam," she paused and smiled. "I'm doing just great. How's mom doing?" She asked as she turned around and faced her dad, who was scrunching his face in disgust of the word "mom". "Good. Well, the reason I am calling is because I'm standing here with the NCIS Agent…" She was quickly cut off when her father grabbed her phone and flipped it closed.

"Fine, we'll share. But we get the body and evidence." He said as he tossed her phone back to her as he walked back into the building. She followed suit with a huge grin across her face. 

"So, what do we have, Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards the doctor. 

The doctor looked up from the woman he was examining, "Our Petty Officer and his female companion were both shot at a close range?"

"Do we have a time of death?" Gibbs asked as he kneeled down next to the naval officer. 

"I'd say both have been dead for around eight hours," Ducky guessed. 

"Do we have any names?"

"Petty Officer Douglas Johns, and Angelina Whittle," Samantha butted in while reading from her notes.

"Who found them?"

Samantha flipped through her notes and replied, "Jennifer Benihm. She's the stores opening manager along with her assistant manager, Jay Bradwell. She discovered the body while on her way to deactivate the stores alarm which is located inside the stockroom in the back of the building." The detective replied as she pointed towards the back of the store at a set of visible steel swinging doors.

"Dinozzo, you and Kate go interview the stores managers, Sam, you're with me." Gibbs ordered as he walked towards the stockroom. With that the four crime solvers separated as the medical examiner, and his assistant Gerald Jackson loaded the two bodies onto the gurney. 

Gibbs swiftly swung open the two light metal doors and entered the dark stockroom. He stood in the doorway as Sam walked around him only to have one of the doors come back towards her. She quickly slapped the door back where it slammed against the wall. She then walked over to where the door had hit and flipped the light switch on. The lights in the room slowly flickered on as she motioned for Gibbs to walk over to where she was. She then pointed towards a grey box on the wall that was eyelevel with the tall detective. 

"This is the stores alarm, it's a motion triggered alarm that is set every night at closing, the person setting the alarm has a minute and thirty seconds to get out of the building, and lock the doors without setting the alarm off. The same goes for in the morning."

"And the alarm didn't go off during the night." Gibbs said flatly.

"Nope plus there is a mobile security in the shopping center that does a pass at random times during the night, and nothing was spotted," Sam replied. 

"Then it seems we'll need the store security tapes, and the tapes from the parking lot." Gibbs ordered waiting for his daughter to leave the scene of the crime in search of the tapes.

"Done, I already have one of my detectives on that task and he should already be viewing the tapes at the precinct." She said as she smirked.  

"Don't you find it a bit," Tony paused while searching for the word to describe what he was thinking, "hinky that Gibbs would have a daughter and not tell anyone about her?" 

Kate rolled her eyes as she placed the keys to the Intrepid into the ignition. "When has Gibbs ever told us anything about his life?" She said as she turned the keys and the car started. 

"That's not the point. You would think that having a daughter would be up there with having three ex-wives."

"Tony," Kate said as she pulled out of the police filled parking lot. "Having a daughter and having three ex-wives are two different things."

"You mean four different things." Tony pointed out.

"What?"

"Four," he said as he held out his hand.  "You see three ex-wives plus one daughter equals four." 

Kate simply rolled her eyes at her fellow agent's math analogy. She had a gut feeling that there was more to the story behind Gibbs' daughter that no one was talking about. There had to be a reason that the grown daughter of her boss was never mentioned, and the only one who knew about her was working with Gibbs when he was still married to his daughter's mother. As Abby would say, there was something hinky about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Progeny, Chapter 2

Spoilers: As of right now, spoilers for Bette Noire and through unSEALed.

Rating: PG-PG-13ish. Nothing out of the ordinary, and if there is, I'll let you know ahead of times.

Disc: I don't own NCIS, but I do own the idea for the story and my new character(s). 

Author: Kara E.

Summary: Someone Gibbs knows from the past comes back to haunt him while working on a new case. 

Must be noted, this is a work in progress. Also, my normal beta reader is suffering from internet access withdrawal and has yet to be able to beta this, so alas, if there is mistakes, it's my fault.

Progeny

Chapter 2

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam frustratingly said to the guy next to her. 

"If only I was," the guy said as he turned off the TV monitor in front of him. 

"So you're telling me that there is nothing on the security tapes?"

"Not just nothing," the tech guy said as he held up the video tape, "the tape is brand new." 

"So in other words, someone switched our tapes." 

"Or they turned off the cameras."

"I got a look at Marmaxx's video security system. According to the stores managers it was just installed a month ago." Abby Sciutto said as she spoke to the NCIS team and Sam as she clicked away on her computer.  "Ten cameras are situated through out the store. The camera's feed into the stores security room where it is routed between an in store VCR and recorded onto tape," she said as she held the blank VHS tape up.

"And the other one?" Gibbs impatiently asked.

"The other one is sent to a computer at their corporate headquarters over a DSL line." 

Abby proudly said.

"Which means we can get a hold of a copy of the tape," Sam said.

"Exactly."

"Thanks Abby!" Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab. His team, including Sam, followed suit. Just as Sam was about to exit the lab, Abby stopped her.

"Hey Sam."

"Yeah Abbs?"

"You should stop by more often, we'll do lunch."

"Sure Abby." Sam said as she left the lab. She had to walk quickly to catch up with the team.

"Who other than the Loss Prevention officer would have access to the LP office?" Kate quickly asked.

"Any one of the managers would." Tony replied.

"So then our thief could be anyone of the five managers the store has." Kate stated.

"No," Sam said interjecting herself into the conversation. "It would be between three managers, the two that opened this morning, and the one who closed last night."

"Dinozzo, since you like Marmaxx so much, why don't you call their corporations headquarters and get a copy of the security camera's video." Gibbs said as Kate laughed quietly while Sam raised one of her eyebrows at the two. "Kate, call the security company and get a log of the security system." Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened and he and Sam entered as Kate and Tony stood watching.  

"Is it just me, or is he ditching us?" Tony asked as the elevators doors closed. 

"Ducky, what do we have?" 

"Our Petty officer and his friend are a bit perplexing." 

"How is that so, Dr. Mallard?" 

"Samantha, you've known me for years and yet you still won't call me Ducky."

"Sorry Ducky," Sam said in embarrassment, "force of habit from working with our ME." She said referring to her work with the DC Medical Examiner. 

"Ducky?"

"Sorry Jethro." Ducky said as he tried to get back on course. He then walked over to the bodies lying on the examining table. "I found small pinpricks all over the backs of their bodies." 

"Pinpricks?" Sam asked. 

"I'm with her Ducky. Pinpricks?" Gibbs asked in confusion.  

"Yes, pinpricks. Here, come have a look." The doctor said as he moved the magnify lens over to where it hovered over the Petty Officers back. As the two crime solvers looked into the magnify lens, they saw numerous small holes in the body, which were thicker than a syringe and about an inch apart.

"Almost looks like they were tortured." Sam said as she ran her finger over the glass of the lens. 

"Unfortunately, these were made post mortem."

"Do both of the bodies have them?" Gibbs asked.

"Both Petty Officer Johns and Miss Whittle have the pinpricks. However, some of Miss Whittle's pinpricks have a blue tone to them."

"Is it natural?" Sam questioned.

"Definitely not; I sent a sample to Abby. I suspect she'll find that it is ink."

Tony impatiently waited on hold as he dealt with trying to get copies of the security tape from the Marmaxx headquarters. He tapped his foot to the beat of the music on the hold line. As the new song came on, he rolled his eyes. "I swear, this is the third Jessica Simpson song they've played in the last thirty minutes."

"At least you get music, Tony." Kate said from her desk across from his. "I'm stuck on hold with nothing to listen to."

"I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground," Tony sang along with the music on the phone as he danced in his chair. Kate laughed at her colleague as she tapped her pen on her desk.  "With nothing but a T-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful, Baby as I do now, now that I'm... Yes I'm still here," he said as the phone line clicked back to the security agent on the other side. "Yes, NCIS, Washington Navy Yard… Building 200… Washington DC... 20374, next day. Thanks." Tony said as he hung up the phone. He then heard the elevator doors open and looked up to see Sam and Gibbs walk out. He watched as they walked into the bullpen without a word said between the two.

"What do you got, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he passed by their desks and sat down at his.

"Marmaxx is next daying us a copy of the last twenty-four hours of security tape. It'll be here tomorrow by noon." Tony said as Kate hung up her phone.

"Good news is that Lifeline Security is faxing us copies of the last twenty codes entered and the employee that's associated with that code."

"And the bad news is?" Sam asked as she stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"The bad news is that it won't be here for another two hours." Kate said as she observed her bosses glare at her.

"Then it better be here in two hours." Gibbs said angrily. He then calmed himself down and asked, "Kate, do we have an address for any of the family members yet?" 

Kate fumbled through her notes as Sam replied, "Miss Whittle has a brother who she lives with here in town."

"Address?" Gibbs impatiently asked as Sam quickly ripped the page out of her notebook and gave it to her father.

"Petty Officer Johns was stationed at Annapolis" Sam finished.

"Kate, you're with me." He said as he pulled his gun out of his desk drawer. "Sam, you and Tony go check out our Petty Officer."

As Tony and Sam walked in uncomfortable silence towards Sam's silver sedan, Tony could feel his gut nagging at him to start a conversation. "I take it that you and Gibbs don't talk much." 

"You can say that." Same said bitterly. She opened the driver's door to her sedan and got in. She looked out her side window where Tony was still standing; she then gave him a look as she opened her door and asked, "What?"

"If you want to get into the Naval Base, then you're going to have to let me drive."

"What, just because I'm a girl you think I can't get into a Naval Base?"

"No," Tony said as he noticed how similar she was to Kate when she felt she had been insulted. "I'm just referring to the fact that my NCIS badge will be an automatic ticket inside, where as your DCPD badge will get us automatically stopped at the front gates."

"Fine," she said as she tossed him her keys and exited the driver's side of her car and walked to the passenger side. After she had buckled herself in, she watched as Tony's hands flirted with the siren switch for the inside flashing lights. She quickly slapped his hands away, "If you touch them, then you'll be sitting in the backseat with handcuffs on." She said with a smirk.

"Mr. Whittle, was your sister dating Petty Officer Douglas Johns?" Kate asked the sorrow faced man.

"Doug? No, Angelina wasn't dating Doug. They were just best friends."

"How long had she known him," Kate asked.

Mr. Whittle paused to count. "Ten years now. They met as freshman in high school." 

"Was your sister dating anyone?" Gibbs asked breaking his silence.

"She had a date the other night with a guy named," Mr. Whittle paused as he got up from his couch and walked into the kitchen and shuffled through some papers till he pulled out a small card. He then read from the card, "Mike Peters." He then gave the card to Kate as he said, "He sent her flowers before her date."

"Do you have a number for him?" Kate asked. The guy simply shook his head.

"Then do you mind if we borrow the card?" She asked in hopes of being able to get in contact with him through the floral company. 

"What can you tell us about Petty Officer Johns?" Tony asked as they walked around the base talking to Petty Officer Johns' commanding officer.

"Johns was your ordinary typical Petty Officer," the man simply replied.

"Help a girl out who's not familiar with the Navy, what do you mean by typical?" Sam asked from her position behind Tony and the CO.

"He did what he was told, didn't cause any trouble, just your typical Petty Officer." 

 "Okay," Sam said. She wasn't quite sure if his explanation helped or not. To be exact, she wasn't sure why she was investigating the naval aspect of the case and not the civilian part, but she figured it had something to do with her dad's way of pushing her off the case. 

"Did the Petty Officer have many friends on base?" Tony asked as he tried to regain control of the conversation.

"One that I know of, but he was shipped out last week for his tour of duty."  The CO paused. "I wish I could help you two out more, but I really don't know much about Johns.  If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." And with that he walked off as the two law enforcement officers stood dumbfounded.

As Tony and Sam walked out towards the police issued sedan, Tony glanced at his boss's daughter. He noticed that she bore the same frustrated look on her face that her father had been bearing since the event of the terrorist taking the NCIS headquarters hostage. When they reached the car, she automatically got in on the drivers side. As he got in on the passenger side, he watched as she pulled her auburn hair up into a sloppy ponytail and then put on her dark sunglasses. She then turned her head and faced him, catching him in his stare. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yup." He said as he buckled his seat belt. He decided at that moment that she was just like Gibbs in the way that there was more to her than she was letting on. 

Kate looked at her boss as he drove towards the NCIS headquarters. She was curious towards the back story behind Samantha. She had figured from the way Gibbs acted around children that at one time, he was ether a father or a "big brother" to a kid, but she figured that she would never meet this person. From what she had seen of Sam, she really didn't look like her father. Although she did have his eyes, his soul piercing eyes. She had wondered if it was true that her mom had cheated on him. It had to be her mom since Gibbs had stated that he was on tour at the time when she cheated, and Sam would be around the right age for it to be his first marriage. Although it could be just like what Tony had said, Gibbs was lying to try and reach a common ground with the Commanding Officer who was being questioned at the time. 

Kate placed her hand on her forehead as she felt the starting of a headache. She decided then that pondering the history of the Gibbs family was just too complicated for one person to try and figure out on their own. 


End file.
